everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
An Epic Request
An Epic Request is a quest offered by Lady Carolline of Thex in Northern Felwithe to players who have completed at least one epic weapon quest (1.0, 1.5, or 2.0). Players who complete An Epic Request receive 1 AA and gain access to ornamentations in the shape of their class's epic weapons. (See the rewards section below for details.) Overview An Epic Request sends the player to find exploration update locations in sixteen zones across Norrath. Each location is related to the lore of a particular class, or to the nostalgia of the class's epic 1.0 quest in particular. When a player explores the location associated with his or her own class, a class-specific event begins that the player must complete in order to get the update for that location. For the other fifteen locations, the player need only visit the location in order to get the update. Rewards Epic Ornaments In the reward window that pops up after finishing the quest, players who have completed both their epic 1.0 and their 1.5/2.0 will have to make a choice between flagging their character to receive epic 1.0 ornamentations or epic 1.5+2.0 ornamentations. Repeating the quest allows such players to become flagged for the ornaments not chosen the first time around. Upon choosing a reward, the player receives one copy of any chosen ornamentation(s) immediately. Additional free copies can be requested from Lady Carolline at any time by speaking with her again, which can be handy for altering the appearance of several different weapons or for creating ornamental replica weapons to put on display in one's house. The epic 1.0 ornamentation can only be chosen as a reward if a player has completed the epic 1.0 quest. Likewise, the epic 1.5 and/or 2.0 ornaments can only be chosen as a reward if a player has completed one or both of those epics. If a character has completed the epic 1.5 but not the 2.0 and chooses the epic 1.5 ornament option, that character will be able to get epic 2.0 ornaments from Lady Carolline upon finishing the Epic 2.0 quest, without needing to complete An Epic Request again. (This works because An Epic Request's reward flags for the 1.5 and 2.0 ornaments are bundled together.) With the exception of the cleric's 1.5/2.0 shield ornaments, all epic ornaments can be applied to any weapon, even if the weapon is of a different type or wield style than the epic in question. This allows for some interesting aesthetic options, such as warriors giving a one-hander the same graphic as the massive Jagged Blade of War two-hander, or bards dual wielding the Singing Short Sword graphic and spreading blue music notes all around them. Ring of Jaggedpine When players travel to Jaggedpine Forest for the exploration update associated with druids, a mini-quest occurs in which the player has a chance to pick up a piece of dolerite and add it to a druid ring that is currently under construction. If the players on a given server do this enough times, the druid ring gets completed, and clicking on the druid ring will henceforth grant players a Ring of Jaggedpine, which provides a clicky gate to the newly completed druidic monument. Trivia *"An Epic Request" was designed by Dzarn. *During the bard event, one of the musicians is named "a redeemed spirit." This is likely a reference to an undead bard from Old Sebilis in the bard epic 1.0 quest. It would seem that the player bard's actions have freed his trapped spirit. *The background music for the bard event is the Katta Castrum theme. *The "fancily dressed bard" in the necromancer event is a reference to Fansy the Famous Bard. *The arcane fair featured in the wizard event, and accessible to other classes after completing "An Epic Request" at least once, is an extended shout-out to the SquareSoft (now Square Enix) console RPG Chrono Trigger .